Never Ending Darkness
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Edward has gone and Jacob resolves to make Bella happy. But what happens when Edward comes back asking Bella to love him again. What will she say?


**I can't stop writing! I'm writing up a storm here! I'm going to write another poetry type story, but this time it's going to be a ****Twilight ****one, ****New Moon**** if you want to be specific. I'm not going to say what it's about, but it's going to be broken up into different sections and it's going to be switching from Bella, Jacob, and Edward's POV. Enjoy everyone!**

**Never Ending Darkness**

_**Bella**_

I Don't Know Why He Left

_Pain_

I Thought He Loved Me

_Loneliness_

But I Guess Something Perfect Can't Love Something Flawed

_Hurt_

Edward…Why Did You Rip My Heart Out?

_Darkness_

Edward, You Said You Loved Me!

_Lies_

You Made Me Feel Special

_Empty_

You Made Me Feel

_Beautiful_

But Now, I Just Want To Curl Up

_Wishing_

With All My Heart For This Nightmare To End

_Refusing_

And Yet I Can't Escape

_Hard_

I Hate You, Edward Cullen!

_Cold_

But That Is A Lie Too

_Anguish_

I'll Love You

_Despair_

Even Though You Hate Me

_**Jacob**_

I Don't Understand What Really Happened

_Anger_

But Bella Hasn't Been The Same

_Worry_

Since Sam Brought Her Out Of The Woods

_Friendship_

But Whatever Cullen Did To Her, It Tore Her Up

_Kindness_

I'll Treat Her How Cullen Should Have

_Brother_

I've Always Viewed Her As My Sister

_Emotions_

But Lately…I Think It's Become More

_Love_

Could I Love My Best Friend?

_Imprinting_

But It Would Be Against My Pack

_Wolves_

I Never Asked To Become This

_Betrayed_

My Father, Tribe, And Friends Had Lied To Me

_Forget_

I Must Forget All Of Them

_Focus_

Being With Bella Is More Important

_Vampires_

Filthy Bloodsucking Creatures

_Hurt_

They Won't Touch Bella Ever Again

_Promises_

I'll Hold Her Close

_Never_

Will I Let Her Go

_Eternity_

Is How Long I'll Hold On To Her

_Feel_

I'll Let Her Know She's Loved

_**Edward**_

I'm Beginning To Regret This

_Heartache_

Just Thinking About Her Perfect Face

_Overwhelming_

Her Brown Wavy Hair

_Perfection_

Her Gorgeous Chocolate Eyes

_Beauty_

It Makes Me Feel Even More Dead

_Emptiness_

Oh Bella!

_Forgiveness_

Do You Still Know How Much I Love You?

_Fate_

But I Was Too Dangerous Around You

_Understand_

Being A Vampire And You A Human

_Together_

I Would Eventually Kill You, Bella

_Hot_

The Heat Of Brazil Isn't Helping

_Cold_

I Feel Cooler Than Usual

_Blackness_

That Is What I Want To Swallow Me up

_Holes_

I Want Them To Take Me

_Death_

Perhaps A Vampire Can Die Of Heartbreak

_Beating_

Even If It Doesn't Move

_**Bella**_

Jacob Is Sitting Beside Me

_Sweetly_

Talking To Me About The Mechanics Of Motorcycles

_Grease_

The Smell Gives Me A Headache

_Smiling_

But It's Worth It To Hang With Jake

_Kind_

I Know He's A Werewolf

_Anger_

I Was Pretty Pissed When I Found Out

_Normal_

My Life Used To Be That

_Think_

Then I Met…

_Him_

"Bella?"

_Concern_

"Are you alright?"

_Friendliness_

He Shouldn't Be This Worried Over Me

_Starring _

"I'm Fine."

_Fibbing_

I Think He Can Tell I'm Lying

_Confusion_

"Are You Sure?"

_Sorrow_

"Don't Worry About Me So Much."

_Joking_

He Smiles At Me, Turning His Attention Back To The Bike

_Alone_

"I Think I'm Going To Go."

_Turning_

"Now I Know Something Is Wrong."

_Fidgeting_

"I Just Want To Go Home."

_Tense_

"Let Me Drive You Back."

_Standing_

"N-No, Jake-"

_Insisting_

"It's No Problem At All."

_**Jacob**_

Why Is Bella So Defensive?

_Odd_

All I Did Was Ask If She Wanted A Ride

_Strange_

"I Can Walk, Jake."

_Pitter_

"It's Pouring Down Rain."

_Patter_

"I'm Not Going To Melt."

_Curious_

"Why Can't I Drive You?"

_Walking_

"I…I Just Need To Think."

_Rage_

"It's Him, Isn't It?"

_Calm_

"You Were Thinking Of Him!"

_Down_

She Was Frightened

_Trembling_

She's Shivering With Fear

_Think_

Did Her Vampire Scare Her Like This?

_Stress_

I Can't Be Thinking Like That!

_Stop_

Bella Isn't At Fault Here

_You_

I'm The One Getting Mad At Her For Absolutely Nothing

_Apologize_

"I'm Sorry, Bella."

_Aside_

"I Guess I'll See You Around."

_Wave_

"Actually, Can You Give Me A Ride?"

_Smile_

"You Change Your Mind Quickly."

_Smack_

"You Should Have Known That By Now."

_Laughter_

I Haven't Heard Her Laugh In So Long!

_Ringing_

I Nearly Forgot What It Sounded Like

_Chiming_

It Sounds Like Tiny Silver Bells

_**Edward**_

I've Decided To Come Back To Forks

_Days_

It's Been Three Long Months

_Agonizing_

I Hope Bella Will Take Me Back

_Cruel_

I Hope She Knows That Everything I Said Was A Lie

_Literal_

But What If She Took It Seriously?

_Terror_

It Definitely Wouldn't Be The First Time If She Did

_Gripping_

I Nearly Break The Steering Wheel

_Purring_

My Volvo Drives Through The Rain

_Quiet_

The Only Noise I can Hear Is The Rain Slushing Underneath My Tires

_Peace_

The Thought Of Seeing My Bella Again

_Joy_

It Feels As If I'm Not Dead

_Alive_

I Don't Feel Like The Monster That I Know I Am

_Creeping_

Time Has Slowed Down

_Crawling_

Why Can't This Car Go Any Faster?

_Anticipation_

Can't It See That I Need My Bella?

_Want_

I've Got To Get A Hold Of Myself

_Ease_

She'll Be So Thrilled To See Me!

_Excitement_

No More Doubts!

_Love_

No More Worries!

_Racing_

I'll Get To Hold My Bella Once Again!

_**Bella**_

I Climb Into Jake's Car

_Breathe_

It Smells Just Like Him

_Earth_

It Smells Like The Woods

_Dirt_

I Like It

_Jasmine_

That Smell Seems So Familiar…

_Flowers_

Whose Scent Was That?

_Memories_

Block It Out…

_Burning_

He's Gone

_Tightly _

"Bella, Are You Trying To Rip My Upholstery Apart?"

_Voice_

"Oh, Sorry!"

_Release_

"Don't Get All Self-Conscious Now!"

_Giggle_

Jake Has Always Been Able To Make Me Smile

_Clunk_

I Love His Old, Beat Up Rabbit

_Fading_

It Has Personality, Like My Truck

_Darkness_

Jake Wasn't Kidding When He Said It Was Pouring Down Rain

_Welcoming_

"I Would Have Been Miserable Walking Back To Charlie's."

_Dawn_

"I Knew You Would Be."

_Pray_

"Let's Just Hope The Rabbit Can Make It That Far!"

_Never_

I Reach Over And Give The Dashboard A Small Love Tap

_Leave_

"There, Now We'll Make It."

_Again_

"All It Needed Was A Little Extra Love."

_**Jacob**_

I Can See Bella's House Coming Into View

_Sigh_

I Don't Really Want To Drop Her Off

_Keep_

I Want To Stay With Her

_Warm_

I Can Smell Her Shampoo

_Lovely_

And A Scent That Is Just Bella

_Grip_

I Can Hear The Steering Wheel Tighten Under My Hands

_Clear_

"The Rain Looks Like It's Going Away."

_Sun_

"Thank God!"

_Turn_

She's So Pretty When She Smiles

_Adore_

I Want To Be The One To Keep That Smile On Her Face

_Cherish_

"Hey, Since It's So Nice, Do You Want To Go Back?"

_Thought_

"Sure! I Didn't Enjoy My Last Trip To La Push."

_Frown_

"Why Not?"

_Consider_

"Mike Chased Me With Kelp And It Scared The Crap Out Of Me!"

_Smirk_

"He Sounds Like An Asshole."

_Glare_

"You Don't Know The Half Of It."

_Shift_

"Actually, Can We Just Hang Here?"

_Forest_

"In The Woods?"

_Sensing_

"Yeah."

_Vampires_

"I Mean, You Drove Me All The Way Out Here."

_Fight_

"There's Something In The Woods, Bells."

_Instinct_

"Like What?"

_Silent_

"Jake, Tell Me What's Going On!"

_See_

It's Cullen

_Growl_

"He's Back, Bella."

_Perplexed_

"Your Bloodsucker Is Back."

_**Edward**_

I Can Tell She's Near

_Growing_

I Can Taste Her In The Air

_Straighten_

And It's Coming Straight From La Push

_Fury_

What The Hell Was She Doing There?!

_Dogs_

Those Mutts Must Have Tricked Her!

_Brains_

I Thought She Would Be Smarter Than That!

_How_

Why Would She Do This To Me?

_Lost_

Well, She Was Under The Impression That I Left For Good

_Blame_

But It Was Still Her Fault For Going With Them

_Guilty_

I'll Forgive Her Once I Get Her Back

_Glint_

The Sun Is Trying To Come Out From Behind The Clouds

_Cover_

Once I Find Bella, I'll Have To Find Some Shade

_Sparkle_

Great, This Is Not Going To Get Any Attention At All

_Light_

There Is A Beat Up Car Ahead Of Me

_Honk_

He Is Moving Incredibly Slow

_Pop_

A Head Comes Out Of The Window

_Glorious_

It's Bella!

_Crying_

She's Sitting Right In Front Of Me!

_Open_

"Bella!"

_Shout_

"Edward?"

_Awe_

She's Here!

_Out_

She's Here And I'm Never Going To Give Her Back!

_**Bella**_

He's Right There In The Car Behind Us

_Anxious_

What On Earth Was He Doing Here?

_Tears_

What If I Told Him I Wanted Nothing To Do With Him?

_Crushed_

What If I Told Him That I Loved Someone Else?

_Next_

What If That Someone Happened To Be My Best Friend?

_Hate_

Would He Leave Me Alone Again?

_Completely_

What Would Jake Think?

_Spring_

He Would Think That I Was Crazy!

_Look_

Jake Looks Angry

_Swallow_

"I'm Not Going Back."

_Whisper_

"He's Your Vampire, Bella."

_Stone_

"True, But You're My Werewolf."

_Surprise_

"What Is That Supposed To Mean?"

_Questions_

"It Means That I Don't Want Edward."

_Tilt_

"It Means That I Want You, Jacob."

_Head_

"You Can't Mean That, Bella."

_Shakes_

"What Makes You Say That?"

_Reaches_

"You Cried For Three Months Over The Guy."

_Door_

"And I Regret It."

_Stop_

"I'm Going To Go Talk To Him, Jake."

_Out_

"Edward, We Need To Talk."

_**Jacob**_

What Is She Doing?

_Throwing_

She Just Told Me That She Doesn't Want The Vampire

_Away_

She Wants Me!

_Everything_

I Do Love Bella, But She Loves The Bloodsucker

_Spare_

If She's Trying To Not Hurt My Feelings

_Bad_

She's Doing A Horrible Job At It

_Happy_

That Is Exactly What I Want Her To Be

_Carefree_

And I Know That I Can't Give Her That Happiness

_Rage_

But Cullen Can

_Right_

And That Is How It Should Be

_Two_

Just Them Together

_Wolf_

And Me Alone

_Wondering_

Why On Earth Did I Fall In Love With You, Bella?

_**Edward**_

She's Walking Closer and Closer

_Shining_

The Sunlight Reflects Off Her Hair

_Serious_

Her Gaze Is So Fixed, So Intense

_Curious_

What Is Running Through Her Mind?

_Hoping_

I'm Praying With All My Non Beating Heart

_Forgive_

That She'll Have Me

_Fear_

That Has Been My Only, Major Worry This Whole Time

_Calling_

"Bella, Love, What's Wrong?"

_Steady_

"Aren't You Happy To See Me?"

_Walking_

She's Not Answering Me

_Remembering_

She Used To Run Into My Arms Whenever She Used To See Me

_Rush_

"Edward, Please, Don't Hug Me."

_Quiet_

"What?"

_Hurt_

"Like I Said, Edward, We Need To Talk."

_**Bella**_

He Looks So Helpless As He Backs Away From Me

_Scoffs_

He Should Have Seen Me In The Woods

_Wind_

His Scent Burns My Nose

_Cover_

I'm So Used To Jacob's Earthy Scent That It's Too Sweet

_Sickeningly _

"What Is It, Bella?"

_Prepared_

"I Don't Love You Anymore, Edward."

_Blurting_

"W-What?"

_Shock_

"You Heard Me."

_Mature_

"But, Bella…I Came Back For You!"

_Immature_

Was He Always Like This?

_Childish_

Did I Think He Was So Perfect That He Didn't Have Any Faults?

_Blind_

"I Know You Did And It's Very Sweet."

_Whatever_

"You're With The Dog, Aren't You?"

_Pissed_

"Don't Call My Best Friend A Dog!"

_Grin_

"They're No Good, Bella."

_Rising_

"He Only Wants One Thing, Love."

_Fists_

"Just Like You?"

_Balling_

He Looks At Me As If I Had Snakes Coming Out Of My Ears

_Shaking_

"I Would Never Have Done Such A Thing To You."

_Listen_

"Edward, I'm Not Arguing About This."

_Tears_

"Bella, I'm Sorry If I Hurt Your Feelings."

_Go_

"What?"

_Leave_

"I Said Go, Edward!"

_Yelling_

"I'll Be Back When The Mutt Leaves You."

_Gone_

"I Guess You'll Have To Wait A Very Long Time Then."

_**5 Years**_

_**Jacob**_

I Hold My Baby Girl In My Arms

_Sweet_

While My Bella Holds Our Son

_Precious_

They Look So Much Like Their Mother

_Small_

Despite Being One Month Premature

_Perfect_

They're Both Very Healthy

_Tug_

Arie Is Pulling My Hair, Which I Have Grown Out Again

_Hold_

"Daddy Likes His Hair, Arie."

_Chiming_

"She Just Wants Your Attention."

_Caring_

I Look Upon My Sweet Bella

_Sweat_

She Looks Exhausted, But She's Never Looked More Beautiful

_Bouncing_

"Seems Like Alex Wants Your Attention."

_Playful_

"He's Going To Be Such A Mama's Boy."

_Laugh_

Edward Is Still Waiting For Me To Leave

_Gazing_

Fat Chance, Seeing As How Bells And I Got Married Last Year

_Shine_

Bella's Simple Ring Catches Our Son's eye

_Cooing_

Who Knew Life Could Be So…Perfect?

_Love_

Perhaps You Don't Have To Be A Vampire For It To Happen

**Oh my God it's done! I've been working on this for forever! It's 24 pages worth of my time being bored! Well, I'm done talking now and I think I'm going to go to bed, so, night everyone. And please review!**

**^.^**


End file.
